


成田は桃の夢を見る

by naiyouzuode



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiyouzuode/pseuds/naiyouzuode
Summary: 日子一天天的过去，随着两人重逢之日的临近，做了很多蜜桃梦的成田做梦的频率越来越高了，每次醒来都很容易弄湿自己的内裤。两个人近一年没有见了，成田非常期待两人再次相见时的交谈，对视，甚至肢体接触，会有无数杂志邀请他们俩——这部一直以来备受关注的R15同性向电影的主人公上封面，会有很多番组等着两人出演，总之即使不知道见面时该说什么，成田依然怀揣期许地等待相逢的时日。
Relationships: Narita Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	成田は桃の夢を見る

水汽氤氲在浴室狭仄的空间里，昏黄温暖的灯光照得人直想入睡。成田赤脚站在白色地砖上，用手拨进水里试了试温度，另一只手又去够放在浴缸那头的入浴剂，在一堆各式各样的包装中选了包桃子味道的撒了下去。

是大仓的味道。看着已满四分之三的浴缸，撒下的颗粒物被热水稀释成甜蜜温柔的粉色海洋，成田才缓缓地踏入浴缸躺下，头靠着壁，闭上双眼，让鼻腔内外都充斥着熟悉温暖的桃子香气。是大仓的味道。

如果要让成田形容自己的味道，他可能需要思考很久，说出的答案也不一定贴切。但如果让成田形容大仓的味道，他可以不假思索地说出桃子二字，且让所有人认同——“对哦，就是桃子”。大仓身上有股特别的桃子味，有时候淡，有时候浓。在霸占他的浴室前成田并不知道原来他用桃子味的入浴剂，他只知道大仓有时候会涂奶油混杏桃味道的香水，每回从身边经过，成田都感觉自己骑自行车途经了什么桃子果酱生产园地似的，连风都甜的发腻。高冷自持的大仓会喜欢这种少女才爱的浓烈果香确实是一件让人讶异的事，只是成田完全不讨厌罢了。

如果说气味是将桃子和大仓在成田的脑子里连上线的第一个因素，那么大仓所拥有的蜜桃般的臀部就是另外一个因素。非常在意大仓臀部这件事发生在电影拍摄的中后期，导演开始拍露骨的肉体镜头，需要两位演员完完全全地展露臀部。那个时候成田才发现大仓屁股的秘密——好圆，好大，是平常被裹在外裤里完全看不出来的程度，色泽粉红，形状完美，肉实饱满，是颗极佳的成熟蜜桃。

虽然只是要在摄像机面前表演出做爱的场景，并没有真的需要做什么，两个人还是把身体紧贴在一起，屁股重叠着，敬业地模拟了抽插的样子。镜头就这么一直怼着两人的屁股，直到导演满意喊cut。两个人到显示屏前check的时候，大仓的美臀几乎被在场所有人士称赞，听着这些的大仓不好意思地否认着“哪有哪有……”，一边脸红成了桃子。回去当晚成田就梦见了桃子，一只超巨大的桃子出现在自己的床上，鲜嫩欲滴，走近一看桃子又摇身一变变成大仓，像白天那般地摇着蜜桃一样的屁股，脸颊红红地勾引成田。

该怎么形容大仓的屁股呢？它是成田美梦的常客，是用手一拂就能感受到可爱的小绒毛，轻轻揪一下又会立刻变红，拍拍的话像布丁一样晃动来晃动去的，能让平常冷淡的大仓君所散发的冷感距离感全部荡然无存的一项可爱存在。大仓的屁股是宝物，是名品，是应该被列入世界遗产目录好好保护起来的程度。总之这些强烈的感受一向只存在于成田的幻想当中，直到后来他亲自摸到又品尝到，才发现其实实物跟自己想象的并无差别。

那个一年前的夜晚——自己半醉半醒地吻完大仓后逃走的夜晚。两人什么也没说，成田跌跌撞撞地下楼 ，随即听见身后追来的踉踉跄跄的脚步声。  
成田扭过头去，还未看清来人是谁就被狠狠地用手抱着脸颊亲了，虽然他就算闭着眼睛也能猜到是谁。如果说刚刚成田的吻只是个蜻蜓点水的恶作剧，那么现在回馈给他的就是狂风骤雨一般的报复。像被闪电击中一般，成田被吻得脑子嗡的一声什么都不剩，他对上大仓的眼，第一次从那双冷感淡漠的眼里读出欲望，跟自己一样的，压抑了很久很久的欲望。

两个人顺着气氛去酒店做了。成田褪去外裤，大仓成熟粉嫩的蜜桃整颗地裸露出来供他享用，被狠狠戳破后流下的甘甜汁液，也在对方喘息的空档被成田悉数舔去。成田终于在那一夜如愿以偿地品尝到令自己心心念念了几个月的味道。即使之后的第二日就被旁边人以极差的睡相压醒。

成田还在梦中啃桃子，啃着啃着桃子突然变得好巨大，质问他为什么吃自己，然后生气地压在他身上。成田被压得喘不过气来，只好连连向桃子道歉，结果醒来一看，是大仓正呈“大”字状地半个人趴在他身上。

睡相好差。成田轻轻拿掉他覆在自己身上的手，挤在床头一角观察熟睡的大仓。这么天真烂漫毫不设防的大仓他从未见过，脸颊上残留的昨夜喝酒留下的红晕直到现在都未见消散，还睡相极差地霸占了四分之三的床，双手双脚都乱伸乱摆，自由生长。被抢去整条被子却都没有好好盖在该盖的地方，皱糟糟地从两股中间穿过，只堪堪遮住了半个屁股。

睡相这样麻烦的大仓，真的好不一样。成田想到他终于不再像以前一样淡漠，那么激烈的情感波动体现在大仓的身上还是第一次。他对着自己第一次袒露了欲望，也让自己第一次亲身体验了他的可爱之处——包括亲吻时面无表情却微红的脸，包括做爱时边轻轻呜咽边抱紧自己的双臂，包括完事后疲倦恍惚却又潮湿迷离的眼，甚至是第二天一早极其糟糕的睡相。

无论叫成田用多少溢美之词形容大仓，他都不会想到是“可爱”二字，直到经历了那一次之后的成田，才发现原来存在于大仓身上的，最最弥足珍贵的特质，就是可爱。

酒精催化作用下的一夜情，抒发着遵循本心的原始欲望，但在双方都醒转过来的那一刻，会发生什么就难以预料了。等到故事的另一位主人公也醒来，两人两眼对视的下一秒，是持续昨夜的浓情蜜意还是尴尬地相顾无言，谁也不知道。

成田和大仓绝不是前者，却也没有后者来得这么夸张，总之两个人不失礼貌地打完招呼 ，一前一后离开了酒店，自那之后谁也没联系谁。虽说两个人没有交换联系方式，庆功宴毕也等同于告别了剧组，不再有天天见面一起工作的机会，但谁要是想搞到对方的联系方式那还不是易如反掌的事，只是谁也没有这么做罢了。

或是感到后悔想把那一页翻过，或是在等着对方先打给自己，或是越想越觉得尴尬，只想让时间将一切冲淡。总之那晚的事就像一场绮丽的梦，梦里有多绚烂瑰丽，香甜浓烈，醒来以后就有多空虚，只留星星点点的记忆碎片嵌在脑海深处不断提醒自己那是真实发生过的。成田开始觉得自己跟电影里自己扮演的角色越来越像了，唯一的区别在于今之濑做的是奶酪梦，而成田做了蜜桃的梦。

而现在躺在大仓家浴缸里的成田，被梦幻般的粉海和甜蜜的桃子香气包围，身边都是雾气缭绕，有在怀疑自己是不是又做了一场梦。

时间向前推移十小时，自己跟大仓时隔一年多的重逢终于在杂志社上演。许久未见，两个人果然一碰面气氛就变得尴尬，刚跟大仓对视了一眼就被立刻别开了视线，成田由此确定了对方也跟自己一样对那晚的事在意的不行。

跟自己想象的完全不一样，原本以为见到他自己会慌乱，会怯懦，甚至想过掉头就走，积压了一年多的惴惴不安的心情却在对视的瞬间消散，只想好好拥抱他。

比起那些，大仓圆润了不少，或许是疫情在家吃好喝好的缘故，虽然他的脸比起之前依旧小巧姣好。被包的紧紧实实的比原先大了一圈的臀部还是没有办法不引起成田的注意，哦，还有那股熟悉的桃子味道，摄影师要求两个人靠紧的时候贴近他就能闻见的味道，成田的美梦里出现了无数次的味道。这两样东西都令成田兴奋得不得了。

气氛有在逐渐恢复正常，得感谢摄影师提出的各种需要肢体接触的亲密pose的要求。拍摄在不断进行，成田的主动说笑，插科打诨让大仓也终于大笑了，也开始跟他对视。虽然在不止两个人的空间里，暧昧的氛围却在不断回升。成田搂住大仓的腰，不经意地用手指碰了碰他的屁股，感觉到了的大仓也只是目视前方地盯着镜头。这种氛围一直持续到拍摄结束，成田正在踌躇着一会该怎么开口邀大仓去喝一杯比较好，却被面无表情地叫住问道，要来我家吗……

“洗好了没有，”敲门声把成田的思绪拉回到现实，他睁开眼睛，看见大仓倚在浴室门口的身影。  
成田从浴缸里站起来，旋了旋出水的开关，粉色的水随着漩涡一点一点变少，流进下水道。他走出浴缸，拿大仓的浴巾擦拭身体，披上大仓的睡袍，穿上大仓的拖鞋，走出浴室亲吻大仓。

自己现在全身上下都沾染上了大仓的气味。

是他最喜欢的，迷恋的，桃子的气味。

成田这次吻得更激烈了，仿佛要把这一年多的份都补回来一样，还有他做了无数次的关于桃子的美梦，终于又要实现了。


End file.
